1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to combination seats and storage containers with carrying straps and more particularly pertains to storing materials in a device with straps for transportation purposes and which also functions as a seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of storage containers and seats is known in the prior art. More specifically, storage containers and seats heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of storing materials in a container and using the container as a seat are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 281,119 to Kalkus discloses a backpack cooler with molded back frame and seat.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 295,580 to Thomas discloses a combined backpack and seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,068 to Blean discloses a backpack seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,792 to Jay discloses a backpack convertible chair.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,372 to Biedenharn discloses a combination backpack and stool.
In this respect, the combination seats and storage containers with carrying straps according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing materials in a device with straps for transportation purposes and which also functions as a seat.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved combination seats and storage containers with carrying straps which can be used for storing materials in a device with straps for transportation purposes and which also functions as a seat. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.